Episode 0678
*Oscar refuses to let The Count count his trash can, so instead he counts all of Oscar's no's. *A little girl Muppet is lost and crying. A policeman Muppet comes along and asks what's wrong, and the girl sings a remembering song. *A Hot Pink Anything Monster wants to know about here and there, so Herry and Grover demonstrate by spreading apart, each calling the monster over to their side. However, whenever the monster gets to "there," he always finds himself "here". * Ernie comes up with a way for him to remember to put his basketball away before he goes to sleep: he remembers with his mind, which is in his head; his head is round, and so is the basketball. His plan works the first time, but not when Bert wants to go to sleep. *Big Bird is very impressed with the sound imitations that Sam the Robot makes, but Susan is confused, thinking they're real. *Waiter Grover: Simon Soundman wants a chicken sandwich, which he orders as a "cluck-cluck" sandwich. Grover has trouble figuring out what his customer wants. *Luis thinks he's going nuts when he hears the imitations of sounds that Sam is making. * As Bert takes a nap, Ernie tells the viewer how he knows that Bert is asleep... thus waking Bert up, just to tell him it's time for his nap. *David is also confused by the sounds that Sam is making. *In the forest, Guy Smiley hosts Here is Your Life, surprising Oak Tree with the story of his life. The guests include Granny Fanny Nesselrode, who planted the tree as an acorn, Cloud and Sun, who gave the tree rain and sunshine, and Marty Table and Sarah Chair, who were made from the tree's friends. *Susan, Luis and David don't believe Big Bird when he tells them that it was Sam who made all the sounds they've been hearing. *Cookie Monster sings a song about his cookie obsession. *Harvey Kneeslapper hangs an "OPEN" sign on a closet and has filled it with so many toys that when somebody opens it, all of the toys in the closet will fall on that person. A girl opens the closet, but none of the toys fall out. When Harvey opens it after she leaves, they fall all over him. Later, Harvey has refilled the closet. A boy tries to open it, but the door is stuck. When the boy has left, Harvey opens the closet, and the toys land on him again. Finally, Harvey has refilled the closet again. The boy and girl come by again and open the door. Instead of toys falling, the closet leads to another place. After the two of them have gone through and closed the door behind them, Harvey opens the closet, and the toys fall on him. *Ernie is sad, because it's raining and he can't play baseball. Bert encourages him to imagine that he's playing instead. In Ernie's imagination, he hits a high fly ball that lands in the ocean. Bert tells Ernie that the sun is out, and he can go out and play now. Ernie says that he can't play -- his ball fell in the ocean. *Film: At a fiesta, a group of kids try to break through a piñata. __NOWYSIWYG__ 0678